


An introduction of sorts...

by KamiLeon



Category: own works - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiLeon/pseuds/KamiLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief introduction (of sorts) to my new possible readers, and a synopsis of what some of my works may entail in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An introduction of sorts...

This is my first story, and I'd rather not write a novel, as I don't have that good of ideas... but for now, I would rather a brief introduction and chat about myself.. 

First off, expect one of three outcomes to my works, no matter the title nor basic premise:  
-Ends in suicide or self half  
-Ends in sex  
-Entirety is a huge mind-fuck alternate reality where literally anything can happen

This will be basic premise of my stories.. my songs will have deep meanings and most likely sad emotions, however generally I don't finish them at my thoughts are far too scattered. My mind is rather dark, I admit, yet also flutters almost constantly. Plus it seems my songs have their own set paths for lyrics that generally don't come to me until much later- as if the song refuses to be finished until the proper time. Thus, I can't simply finish a song with lyrics such as "the night is cold, but I'll make it through I just want to see you". Something generic. More likely it would take months to finish as my mind thought up much deeper, meaningful lyrics, something non-generic and original that holds an impact. 

This said, I ask you all be patient until I get my first story written. I know not how long it will take as I have no ideas of yet, quite unfortunately.. Even when I do I have no idea how regularly I can update, as I'm sure it will be an ongoing tale, but I will be unable to update regularly as I should be working soon. Work will interfere with my writing times. Thank you for all your understanding... good night.


End file.
